Four Chances to Live: Book 1: Tears of Blood
by floopyrocks
Summary: When four friends take a secret quiz and get sucked into the Warrior cats world, Faith who is now Mothfire has four chances to live through each of her friends favorite books, four paths, and four mates. This is Book 1 of a four book series. ScourgeXOC
1. The Secret Test

**I'm very sorry guys but I deleted "Shooting Stars: Book 1". I... I just... I just couldn't continue it. So I'm starting this Warriors story. :) I'm really sorry to all you who submitted cats for me to use in "Shooting Stars: Book 1". I apologize deeply. **

**Now this story may not seem plausible, but this story is for my enjoyment of writing and also mine and all my friends who are big Warrior fans enjoyment.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own the Warrior Cats series**

Chapter 1: The Secret Test

Faith's POV

I moved the cursor on the screen and clicked the link that said "Consult Starclan for your Warrior Name." I turned my head to my sister, Ripple, who sat next to me and smiled.

"You'll never believe what I got when I put dad's name in!" I told her.

"What?" That was Luke. He's our best friend, along with Maria. We all love the _Warrior _series. We were hanging out in my room at my house. Luke was playing with a paper airplane he had made earlier that day during his 4th hour.

"Fuzzyhead!" I exclaimed We all broke out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked.

I nodded my head. "Well that's because I typed in his middle name and the state that he was born in. If I had typed in his real name but kept the state, he would've gotten Mousehead. BUT if I had typed in his real name AND the city he was born in he would've gotten-"

"Wait... what's that?" Luke asked.

His attention was trained onto the computer screen. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and I became as confused as he was. I squinted my eyes to read the small text. "It says... 'Want to take the Secret Quiz? Click Here!'"

"SECRETS? I LOVE SECRETS!" Luke exclaimed. His hands bolted for the mouse and he quickly clicked the link.

"Wait Luke, it may be a virus-" Ripple tried to say but it was too late.

The black backround of the Warrior cats website disappeared and it was replaced by a white backround. The title said "Warrior Cats Quiz" and there were 7 questions.

"Hey this looks like fun!" Maria said.

My eyes skimmed the skimmed the screen. "It says that four people max can take it at one time," I said.

I turned to my sister and my friends to see that they had all already whipped out their cell phones and had typed the link in. They all had the quiz ready.

We all turned to the first question.

_1. What is your favorite Warrior Cats book?_

_Luke: Darkest Hour, Faith (Me): Eclipse, Maria: Long Shadows, Ripple: The Forgotten Warrior_

_2. Who is your favorite character?_

_Luke: Scourge, Faith (Me): Hollyleaf, Maria: Sol and Dark Whiskers, Ripple: Tigerstar_

I looked at my sister in disgust. "Tigerstar?" I spat.

She shrugged innocently. "I don't think he deserved to die," she simply said. We returned to the quiz.

_3. If you were a cat what would your name be?_

_Luke: Stormydream, Faith (Me): Mothfire/Moth's Fire, Maria: Mintbreeze, Ripple: Fallensnow_

_4. Now make a description for your previous cat._

_Luke: dark gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes, Faith (Me): brown she-cat with red and black striped legs and tail and also with green eyes, Maria: black she-cat with gray stripes and turqoise eyes, Ripple: pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes._

_5. What is your favorite kind of weather?_

_Luke: Stormy, Faith (Me): Rain, Maria: Sunny, Ripple: Cloudy._

_6. What is your favorite time of day?_

_Luke: Night, Faith (Me): Night, Maria: Morning, Ripple: Midday_

_7. What is your favorite clan?_

_Luke: Shadowclan, Faith (Me): Windclan, __Maria: Thunderclan, Ripple: Thunderclan_

There was only one thing left to do now: press the _Submit _button. I looked at my four friends. "Ready?" They nodded. We all pressed the button at the same time. A shock ran through our bodies and we blacked out.

**Whaat do you think so far? Don't worry the actual "warriors" part is coming up next! :3 i'm going to go type up the next chappie now!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	2. I ALMOST GOT SQUISHED BY A CAR

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own the Warrior Cat Series.**

Chapter 2: I ALMOST GOT SQUISHED BY A CAR!

"Wake up!" someone shouted in my ear.

"Nmmm... Five more minutes mom..." I mumbled sleepily.

"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed. My eyes fluttered open to see a car rushing to hit me.

I screamed in terror, waiting for the pain of the car to hit me to come but it never did. I opened my eyes to watch the car pass right over me. A large brown cat wearing a purple collar stood next to me.

"Come on! Do you WANT to get hit by a twoleg monster?" He grabbed the scruff of my neck. Wait... scruff of my neck? Cat so big? Me so small that the car passes right over me? This was getting wierder by the minute. Wait did he just say TWOLEG MONSTER?

The tom interrupted my thoughts. "Are you listening?"

I looked at him. "Sorry no. I... I'm just a little confused." I held head down and almost jumped back onto the road when I saw that I had paws instead of hands. To be exact my legs were striped red and black but the rest of me was brown. I was... Moth, the loner.

"I'll say it again: We need to get out of here if we want to live!" he repeated.

"Hey you!" someone called. I turned my head to see a group of cats looking at us, pelts bristled. They wore multicolored collars with teeth in them.

"What are you doing in Bloodclan territory?" the cat asked.

The tom behind shrank down in fear. "Run for you life!" he yowled. He bolted down the sidewalk, leaving me alone with the Bloodclan cats. That's when it hit me. _No way. I'm in the Warrior cats world! Most likely in Darkest Hour because Bloodclan is still here! And there's Brick... and Boulder... And-_

The cat swiped a paw at me, trying to get my attention. "Hey! Answer me!" he spat.

I frowned and bristled my pelt. "What am I doing on Bloodclan territory? This!" I leapt at him, claws unsheathed and outstretched.

The black tom threw me aside like I was a worthless piece of prey. I rolled and barreled into the group of cats behind him. I quickly got back up on my feet. This time the black tom threw himself at me. He raked his claws along my flank.

Ignoring the pain I did my best to remember all the moves of the cats in the Warrior series as I easily dodged his blows.

_The quickest way to kill... wasn't it a strike to the neck? _I was so busy thinking that I hadn't noticed that the tom had pinned me down. I became limp under the tom's paws (my favorite move). I felt the tom relax. Big mistake; for him.

I threw him off and pinned him down. Pinning him down, I looked toward the group of Bloodclan cats who had been watching the whole time and growled at them. "This is what happens when someone tries to mess with me!" I spat. I turned my attention back to the tom under my paws. Raising one red paw with unsheathed claws high up in the air, I brought it down and swiped it across the black tom's throat. I listened as the blood gurgled in his throat and his amber eyes glazed over; he was dead.

I stepped off of him and through the group of cats emerged a black tom with one white paw. "You. You killed our best fighter. You barely even flinched," he meowed in disbelief.

I looked at the tom I had just killed. "He attacked me, what else could I do?"

Scourge smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks warm up. "Would you like to join Bloodclan?"

I smiled at Scourge. "Sure."

Everything around me grew black.

* * *

><p>A starry cat appeared in front of me. She had blue-gray fur and blue eyes. Next to her was a scarred gray she-cat with yellow eyes.<p>

"Oh-mi-gosh!" I exclaimed. "You're Bluestar! And you're.. you're... you're-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" the gray she-cat yelled at me.

"You're Yellowfang! OMG! You're like the best!" I said excitedly.

"Faith... Can I call you Mothfire?" Bluestar asked.

I nodded. "You were brought into our world to live as a cat. You have four paths, four mates, and four prophecies," Bluestar continued.

"_When Moth and Scourge dance_

_In an eternal flame_

_Moth betrays_

_and runs away." _Yellowfang started saying the prophecy but Bluestar finished it.

"_A swirling dream_

_of dangerous storms _

_will haunt Moth's dreams._

_Love will strike again, _

_creating two more_

_Scourge will have his revenge_

_twice over again._"

Bluestar and Yellowfang faded away and the scene of the cars speeding by returned. Scourge still stood next to me. _What was that? _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hope you liked Chapter 2! :3 Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


End file.
